wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 47 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Captain Feathersword: Oh. Ahoy there, me hearties! Welcome to Network Wiggles! (Looks at the very door) In three seconds time, the Wiggles will be coming through this very door. One, two, three! (The Wiggles come through the red door and they wave as they ran.) Captain Feathersword: Whoa! That was Greg, Murray, Jeff and Anthony and I'm (looks at the red door) Obviously at the wrong place. Hey! Wait for me! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! (He chases after them) (Shot transition to Anthony and Wags) (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the Song:We're Dancing with Wags the Dog a scene where The Wiggles start dancing and Wags could do the actions.) (Wags barking) Greg: (singing) Let's shake our hips with Wags the Dog Turn your head and groove along Shake your hands and move your knees, we're dancing with Wags The Dog Put your hands up in the air Point them down once you've got them there Skip along like Wags would do it, dancing with Wags The dog Wags: Ruff, Ruff, Ruff...Ruff, Ruff Greg: (singing) Now we're singing it too Wags: Ruff, Ruff, Ruff...Ruff, Ruff Greg: (singing) Now Wags is digging, and we're all digging too... Shake your hips with Wags The Dog Turn your head and groove along Shake your hands and move your knees, we're dancing with Wags The Dog Wags: Ruff Ruff Ruff...Ruff Ruff Now we're singing it too Wags: Ruff, Ruff, Ruff...Ruff, Ruff Now Wags is digging...and we're all digging too... Wags: Ruff! (Shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at the hospital) Dorothy: I've got another dinosaur to help me say goodbye. (giggles) Well, not really, it's Scott with a dinosaur mask! So, it's back to you, Greg. Goodbye for now! Scott: 'Bye! (Shot transition to Greg wearing a stethoscope) (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to Jeff and Captain) Captain: Jeff, go to sleep, please. we want to sing "Wake Up Jeff!". (As Jeff goes to sleep then shot transition to the Song: Wake Up Jeff! a scene where the Wiggles & their friends are gonna wake Jeff up) Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) Everybody's wiggling. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) We really need you. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. What's that sound? I can hear somebody snoring. What's that sound? It's not Murray or Greg. Anthony's awake so let's have another guess now. Oh my goodness! It must be Jeff! Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) Everybody's wiggling. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) We really need you. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. (Guitar solo for an instrumental break while Jeff's snoring) Greg: (singing) Dorothy the Dinosaur is munching on some roses. Wags the Dog is digging up bones. Henry the Octopus is dancing round in circles. Wake Up Jeff! We need you for the show! Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) Everybody's wiggling. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) We really need you. Wiggles: (singing) Wake Up Jeff! Greg: (singing) You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. Jeff: (yawning) Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep. (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to Jeff & Greg really liked about our place called Wiggle Bay is watching at the waves) Greg: Jeff, you know what I really liked about Wiggle Bay? Jeff: What, Greg? Greg: Watching the waves. Jeff: Let's watch some now at Wiggle Bay. Greg: Good idea. (Shot transition to the Song: Watching The Waves) Greg: (singing) Watching the waves roll in Watch them all day at Wiggle Bay Watching the green seaweed float Watch it all day, floating away All of the children laugh Just watch them play at Wiggle Bay Watching the waves roll in Watch them all day at Wiggle Bay (Instrumental break where Wags' playing with a conker shell & it sounds so beautiful. Shot transition to Jeff, Anthony & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Greg bouncing a ball then it translates to Dorothy and Captain having a great time during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: I've had a wonderful time here today. I hope you had too. Captain: Oh, that's right. But now it's time to say goodbye from Network Wiggles. See you later, me hearties. Bye bye! Dorothy: 'Bye everyone. 'Bye! Captain: After you! Dorothy: Oh, thank you, Captain. Captain: Bye bye! Dorothy: (giggles) (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a blue background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002